yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 4
"Skate 4 - Like Yourself... And Complete the Free Program!!" (第4滑走: 自分を好きになって・・・ 完成!! フリープログラム, Dai yon Kassō: Jibun o Suki ni Natte... Kansei!! Furii Puroguramu) is the fourth episode of Yuri!!! on Ice. Synopsis Back in their own home rinks, Yuuri and Yuri both begin to prepare for their free skate programs. Yuri is placed under the instruction of former prima ballerina Lilia Baranovskaya who also choreographs Yuri's free skate. Yuuri on the other hand, who is eager to choreograph his own free skate along with music that represents himself, contacts an old friend Phichit Chulanont who trained together under Yuuri's old coach Celestino Cialdini. Victor helps Yuuri find his confidence by talking and spending time together, while Phichit assists Yuuri in contacting a music student who once composed a piece for him. A new free program score is written and choreographed by both Victor and Yuuri, which Yuuri aptly names Yuri On Ice. Summary The beginning of the episode shows Yuuri practicing at his home rink with the help of Victor. In the hot springs, Victor suggests that Yuuri take out some of the quads in his program, but Yuuri argues that he needs the quads to win. Victor admits that he was drawn to Yuuri because he skates like his body is creating music. He pushes Yuuri to produce his next free program, even though Yuuri's coaches have always chosen the music for him in the past. Back in Russia, Yuri is scrolling through social media when Mila throws her arms around him. They banter a bit and Mila lifts Yuri up over her head, though she is forced to put him down with the entrance of Yakov. While watching Yuri skate, Mila notices that he is more dedicated than before. Yakov comments that Yuri is now taking practice more seriously. Previously, no one his age was a suitable rival for him, but competing against Yuuri served as a wake-up call that prompted him to put in more effort. Afterwards, Lilia Baranovskaya, the ex-wife of Yakov and formerly the prima ballerina of the Bolshoi Ballet, makes her entrance in the rink. Lilia scrutinizes Yuri and decides that she will start teaching him ballet "from square one." She decides she will choreograph Yuri's free skate program, to which Yakov gives his permission. Yuuri is still having problems choosing a piece for his free skate. He admires Victor for being able to choreograph his own programs and skate to his own music, but he is unsure of his own ability to do the same. He thinks back to his time in Detroit with Phichit. It is revealed a few years ago, a conservatory student composed a musical piece for him, but he ended up shelving it. He asks Phichit if he can get in contact with the composer again. Victor invites Yuuri to spend time with him on multiple occasions, but Yuuri rejects all of his coach's advances. Finally, Victor suggests that they go to the beach. By the ocean, Victor says that the seagulls remind him of the sea back in St. Petersburg, which he had thought would be his home forever. Yuuri admits that back in Detroit, when one of his rink-mates got into an accident, a girl that talked to Yuuri often hugged him in order to comfort him, but he pushed her away so he could hide his feelings. He says, then, that despite this, his family has never viewed him as weak. Victor responds by asking what Yuuri wants him to be to him - a father figure, a brother, a friend, or his boyfriend - but Yuuri simply asks Victor to stay as the person he is now. Yuuri receives the finished composition, which he shows to Victor. When Victor asks him what his musical theme is, Yuuri reveals that it is "on my love." The Grand Prix assignments are announced. At Yu-topia Katsuki, a party is held to congratulate Yuuri for making it into the Grand Prix circuit. Axel, Lutz, and Loop offer to explain how the Grand Prix works to Yuuri's family, since they are unfamiliar with figure skating, and they do so with a series of drawings they made in crayon. They explain that Yuuri's Grand Prix assignments are at the Cup of China (where he will compete against Phichit) and the Rostelecom Cup (where he will compete against Yuri). Though everyone is excited for Yuuri, he remembers that since he placed low in the Nationals last, he will need to compete in regional competitions to qualify for this year's Nationals in order to be able to compete in the Grand Prix (which Yuuko explains to the audience). The triplets mention that Yuuri will have to compete against Kenjirou Minami, who is a rising star among young Japanese skaters. Yuri continues to practice, and Mila comments that he is becoming more and more like a prima ballerina. Yuuri thinks to himself that this will probably be his last season in competitive skating, and that with Victor by his side, he can now clearly see what is ahead of him. The episode ends as Yuuri names the piece for his short program "Yuri on Ice." Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * Yuuri appears to use Linux distribution Ubuntu on his laptop. This can be seen in the scene where he sits at his desk to choose a song for his performance. * Near the end of the episode, while Yuri Plisetsky is practicing his program he is wearing black, fingerless gloves. However, immediately after Lilia tells him to do it again from the beginning we see his gloves have mysteriously disappeared when he pulls his hair tie out. Category:Anime Category:Season One